A Lesson in Biting
by Carrion Blossomer
Summary: Birthday gift to xxKyttnxx A Twoshot or a Threeshot, I haven't decided, but this is her Hiei lemon that includes her favorite characters from our stories as well as the Yu Yu Hakusho characters we all love. Enjoy.
1. Getting The Groups Together

**Kyori:** Well this is it, the lemon I've been promising my Kyttna

**Kytt:** *Swings in on a random vine from a random tree and lands on her feet* about fucking time, I wanted my lemon Kyori!

**Kyori:** *sighs and slaps her hand to her forehead* As I was saying my Kyttna, yes you get Nana 17-20 as well as this, and a lot of loves from our good friend Hiei.

**Kytt: **DAMN RIGHT I GET LOVES FROM MAH HIEI!

**Kyori: **Wow Kytt, just wow…I thought you'd have had more taste for an intro…

**Kytt:** NOPE! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go make Hiei porns!

**Kyori:** *Grabs Kytt's wrist* Oh no you don't! You're doing the disclaimer or I'll lock you in a room with Yoko for three hours and let him have his way with you!

**Kytt:** NOOOOOO I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED BY MY DAD!

**Kyori:** THEN DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Kytt: **FINE! Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshiro Togashi, and not by stupid ass Kyori, who ruins everyones work she sees on tv, so don't sue her or she'll have to live with me in real life because she won't have a home anymore, and I don't want her to mooch off of me!

**Kyori:** I would say I'm appalled, but in order to be so, I'd have to be surprised you'd say that first…Anyhow, on with the lemon!

* * *

***About Eight in the Morning***

It was morbid. Simply morbid. Disgusting really, the way that he seemed to stare at anyone and get absolutely anything he wanted, just by a simple puppy dog look. Ugh. Disgusting. 'I wonder when the hell he'll start to leave us all alone! I mean…I want my room back so I can cuddle my Kyori!' I thought as I passed the violet haired impish moron.

"Asshole." I mumbled under my breath. It wasn't fair that Kyori and I had to sacrifice OUR room just for that dickhead to sleep over and be near the gang. Though, it was necessary due to the fact that the second Dark Tournament was soon to come, and we needed to help set up the teams, though why she let him stay over at her house is besides my understanding.

"Kyttna? You okay?" Kyori's voice called to me while I sighed and walked over to the living room, where I knew she was calling from. I smiled when I saw her, though really, I didn't want to. It's strange, being around her, it gives me a high, one of which I cannot understand, it always seems to make me smile when I am in her presence, though it has nothing to do with her royal heritage, or even her damaged past, nor in the way she looks, though that happens to be why Shishi keeps smiling around her. That's also the reason that I cannot stand that filthy skumbag. He has no rights to barge in on us and think that he can look at MY Kyori like that. Ugh.

"I'm fine Kyo-san, why do you ask, it's not like you're my mother!" I shouted at her, she simply smiled, her crooked smile that always seemed to make me blush and want to hug her.

"Just worried about you is all. You do realize that Team Urameshi is dropping by soon right? As well as the rest of Team Yume Kowareteiru so that Shishi isn't as alone as the only guy here in our house. You'll be okay with me and Kisa in mom's room right?" she asked as I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Can I go now before you and that impish loser steal all of my hot water?" I asked as she sighed and nodded.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just go on without me. I thought we could have a bonding moment in the tub but obviously you'd rather not be with me…" she said, though I couldn't tell if she was being serious or joking, mostly due to her insecure side that only Jaganshi Hiei, of Team Urameshi, and I seem to understand.

"Well you have too much damn hair! It takes up all of the space in the damn tub and it is annoying to want to play in the water and get tangled up in your mess of long, thick, inky blackness!" I shouted as she giggled. I guess she was joking after all…

"Just go on Kyttna, I won't keep you from your hot water any longer my darling." She said as she blew me a kiss. I couldn't help but blush again at that.

"Uhh…alrighty…" I stated as I sighed and walked away to her "mother's" room, you see, Kyori and I are demons of the makai, I am a darkness cat demon, and Kyori is part water siren (a.k.a. mermaid, which is probably the only reason I have to hate her, because I want to be a mermaid…) and part wolf demon, and her "mother" is a human with unnaturally skilled spirit awareness. She and Kyori met before I got to know Kyori, so I don't know much about her, other than the fact that she is rich, and she sings for video games, she may even do more, as I said, I don't have the slightest fucking clue about the woman, all I do know is that, and the fact that she constantly buys me games and even made me an arcade room, all because Kyori loves me. As I walked into the room, I could smell a strange, yet familiar scent of burnt cedar, a scent that I loved, yet others couldn't stand. I grinned to myself as I grabbed a towel from the giant closet in Kyori's mom's room, and picked out a random pair of shorts, and a tee shirt to wear for the day, as well as my undergarments and toiletries, as I walked into the bathroom.

* * *

***About Eleven in the Morning***

While enthralled with the game _Goblin City_ as I had reached the final level, and bypassed all of the annoying master quiz bullshit, and I had managed to keep my score on three sevens quite well until I beat the goblin king and restored all hope to the city for about the billionth time, though being who I am, I couldn't just stop playing the first sixteen times I played today, I had to continue. That's who I was, the badass Konata Izumi of my friends group, always reading manga, playing video games and watching anime, my favorite of which being the child anime called _Mogeta_ because Ari is the cutest little boy on earth, and I like seeing the not so obvious innuendos in that, that very few people can decipher. I sighed as I began another round of _Goblin City _bored as all holy hell, when the scent of burnt cedar seemed to linger around me. 'What the hell is with that smell? I could have swore I was smelling it before I went to shower, but what the hell is it now? Is something burning?' I thought to myself.

'No, nothing is burning Hayasaka, now if you were more aware of your surroundings then maybe you would have noticed when Kurama and I entered the room with you, while you were on level seven…or are you just as dim witted as Kuwabara, and unable to sense simple stuff like that?' a familiar voice went off in my thoughts as I let my head fall into my lap. HE was here. HE was in the same room as me. HE was watching me…for how long? Was he staring intently? Oh makai overlords what the hell do I do?!

"Shut your trap you idiotic goblin dill weed." I snarled as I heard Kurama giggle in the background. "Shut the fuck up you trap!" I hissed at him, as I threw the controller at his head and tried to escape from the confinements of my arcade.

"Oh no, you don't Hayasaka!" Hiei snarled as he quickly grabbed my wrist and tried to drag me backwards, with all my might, I kept pulling forward, trying to have my hand be released from his stern grip as a familiar swirl of torn black cloth stood in the doorway, with the same familiar inky black hair and scent of lavenders with a hint of rotting flesh from the carrion whip bestowed in her hair as a hair tie.

"JAGANSHI HIEI LET HER GO OR I'LL CASTRATE YOU!" Kyori's not-so-often used, darker tone of voice shouted. Instantaneously his grip on my arm was gone, and a looming silence fell over the house. When I looked up at her face, Kyori was crying, and I couldn't understand why…he was just playing around with me, so why was she so fucking upset about it?!

"Kyori-sama…are you alright?" Kurama asked breaking the silence as Kyori bit her lip and stared at the ground. Hiei and I glared over at Kurama and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Kyori it was nothing like what you were thinking—" he began as Kyori tightly closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You don't know anything Jaganshi. Kyttna…I…what do you want for dinner?" she asked as she opened her eyes and instantaneously wiped away her tears, her cheeks blushing in a deep shade of red.

"I…Fried rice with yakisoba and miso soup…if it's not too much to ask…" I stated as Kyori nodded.

"I don't really care what I'm making so long as there is enough food for everyone, and lucky for me, Hikari—I mean mom, stacked up on the junk food for the tool brigade before she left on tour with her band…" Kyori said as she smiled up at us. I sighed. She was at it again, trying hard to mask her emotions. It was especially difficult for her to hide them from someone like me. The pain in her heart was often so deep, that it showed, every moment that anyone looked at her, especially when Kisa wasn't around. I sighed as she rolled her eyes and walked off, obviously noticing that I was seeing through her act, as soon as she was far enough out of earshot, I scoffed.

"Back to the same damn routine with her again. Once she even feels remotely happy, she has a memory, either about Minoru, or about her life in the fucking castle, and she loses it all. Every morsel of happiness. God, other than the fact that she's a mermaid, I think it's the only thing about her that pisses me off. Sometimes, I just want to slit her throat from her not being able to see herself the way we see her, ya know?" I asked both Hiei and Kurama.

"Yeah, I understand…"Kurama said as I bit my lip, wondering how much Hiei knew about her from his abilities.

"She's just showing her weaknesses from it all. It's rather annoying when that stuff happens. She doesn't seem to realize that her aura affects everyone around her." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Jackass."

"Says the sore loser."

"Oh shut your gob! I only lost because I tripped god damn it! If we get the chance to fight again, I'm taking your ass on, and I'm beating you to smithereens you dick!" I shouted as I punched him in the face and walked towards the doorway.

"Kyttn…do you think you could give Kyori my condolences for her loss…obviously this Minoru guy meant a lot to her if he still has that sort of effect on her even after his death—"

"NO! I'M NOT HELPING YOU GET INTO HER PANTS IN ANY WAY!" I screamed as I scoffed and ran out of the room. "Fuckbag."

"Hey Kyttn, you wanna spar with me and Kuwabara for a little while?" Yusuke shouted as I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck off you idiot ningen!" I shouted as he shrugged.

"Fine, we'll just eat all of the delicious ice cream afterward and not let you have a single bite." He stated. Instantly my cat eats perked up as I looked over my shoulder at him and glared.

"You wouldn't fucking dare!" I shouted as he smiled.

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine! I'll fight you, but when you lose, I get all of the sweet snows to myself! But before we do fight, I have to talk to Kyori…" I said as he nodded.

"She had another episode didn't she?" he asked as I nodded.

"Yup. She's not doing so well anymore, and I kinda feel bad for her…so I'm going to try and cheer her up…" I informed Yusuke who nodded and began to walk off.

"Just do what you can."

"I will."

* * *

Kyori: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT. Kytt is a weirdo.

Kytt: AM NOT YOU BITCH!

Kyori: Oh be quiet! Anyway, Chapter one is finished, chapter two will be up shortly my darling fans!


	2. Learning About Hiei

Hey hey hey, portion two is here here here! I hope you all loves it!

Kyori:

**Kyttn:** Me too. I hope you actually get to the lemon part…

**Kyori:** Maybe…now do the fucking disclaimer.

**Kyttn: **Ugh. She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Me, Navi, or Jack. There, now are you going to give me spoilers?

**Kyori: **No, you'd like that too much now wouldn't you?

**Kyttn:** I really hate you sometimes.

* * *

*About Four in the Afternoon*

"So Yusuke, are you able to live with yourself after losing to me almost instantaneously, or, should we go another round before I manage to bash your reputation even further?" I asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it! Kyttn! You're just lucky that you were able to keep dodging my spirit gun!"

"Not uh! You're just pissy because I'VE gotten better than YOU!" I teased. I could hear Hiei giggling from inside the house, and Kyori ranting on about how Kurama shouldn't dress like a woman. I giggled as I walked in with Yusuke and Kuwabara trailing behind me, while I ate my sweet snow off of a spoon and held the gallon bucket in my other hand by the handle.

"I mean, seriously Shuichi, it's not a wonder why Kyttna says you're a woman all the time, you're so damn formal, and you look like if we were to take off your shirt, breasts would fall out…maybe you should alter your image slightly, and act as though you're from this era…I mean, I understand why it's hard to, but Jesus Christ, I'm from three thousand years ago and I pick up on the lingo far better than you do, and I still manage to seem intelligent!" Kyori lectured, I couldn't help but spit out the ice cream in my mouth and drop the tub of it onto the floor while I fell to the ground laughing. KYORI OF ALL PEOPLE WAS TELLING HIM NOT TO ACT LIKE A WOMAN! I MEAN, IT WAS KYORI! SHE'S THE MOST INNOCENT PERSON IN THE WORLD, ALMOST CHILDLIKE INNOCENT, AND SHE WAS TELLING HIM TO MAN IT UP! HOW THE HELL COULD I NOT LAUGH?! "Kyttna! Don't be rude! And clean up your mess! I don't want mom to yell at me because you made her carpet sticky!" Kyori said as she took a spot beside Kurama, giving me a whole recliner to myself. I rolled my eyes at her and nodded, still laughing my ass off though.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll clean, I'll clean, I'll clean, just don't get your mom to yell at me again, she's a fucking bitch when it comes to her damn floor. It's stupid." I said as I walked into the kitchen to get the cleaning products, as soon as I entered the living room with the cleaner in one hand and a paper towel in the other, when my eyes saw Kyori laying in Kurama's lap, I twitched, and dropped everything, then walked up to Kurama, and bit his shoulder hard.

"OUCH!" he shouted as Kyori's eyes shot open and my teeth dug in harder. "Would you kindly get off of me?" he asked as Kyori chuckled and bit her lip.

"I think she likes you. Maybe you should pet her." Kyori said as my teeth sank in sharper at the thought of him touching me.

"I don't believe she'd want that judging by the fact that she sunk her fangs in deeper."

"Kyttna, please let go…I think Hiei's getting jealous that Shuichi is getting all the attention from us girls…" at that comment, I let go of him and twitched.

"I don't like him at ALL. God why the hell would you even insinuate that Kyori? HE'S A PANSY ASS WOMAN AND FOR FUCKS SAKE, I'M STRAIGHT EXCEPT FOR MAYBE WITH WHAT I DO WITH YOU!" I shouted as Kyori chuckled and Hiei's laughing could be heard from the living room, even though I knew he was in the arcade room. It was like a special sanction to him when nobody was around, and I could understand that being that it was my special sanction. My palace of peace…

"Kyttna, please be nice to Shuichi, I don't go off insulting everyone you're friends with—"

"Because you're also friends with them! Jesus woman, get things straight in your head for once! We're friends with all of the same people! It's like you're too lazy to go meet anyone on you own, it's like I'm a showcase puppy a guy uses to find a girlfriend, or a random sex partner for a night, you only keep me around so you can meet people!" I argued as Kurama giggled, and Kyori's face went straight, showing no emotion whatsoever. 'Fuck, I said something bad when I meant it as a joke, Jesus Christ she needs to get used to the fact that I kid with her a lot.'

"Kyttn Terogashi Hayasaka, you had better take that back, or you'll be sharing a room with Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Shuichi tonight, and I will tie you up so that bad things happen." 'Shit, I knew it, I'm in trouble! I can't share a room with Kurama or my dad will come out, and who knows how many ways he'll try to rape me in!'

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO I'LL BE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I shouted as Kyori giggled.

"Like I'd ever give up my snuggle buddy for a group of teenage boys that may seduce little not-so-smart you in your sleep! But yes, I am glad that my point has come across loud and clear." Kyori said as she pulled me over the couch and onto the floor straddling me, as she forced my arms down.

"You're the one who's starting to seem like a rapist Kyori…" I stated as she flipped her hair out of her face, or well, the portion of it that always covered the right half of it to hide the scar across her eye, and brought her lips close to my ear, sending shivers throughout my entire body from the fear of her actually touching me in any sexual way, knowing that if she did, I wouldn't be able to resist the urge to tear off her clothing regardless of the fact that everyone else was around.

"Well my Kyttna, I may be one, you just never know, being that nobody really knows me." She whispered as she bit my earlobe and I resisted the urge to moan with every fiber of my being, then she moved to in front of me and gave me a quick peck on the lips, as she had gotten off of me, and straightened herself up, leaving me on the ground confused. "Pay up Hiei, I said I'd kiss her, and I did; now I want my cash." Hiei reluctantly pulled out his wallet and threw it at Kyori, as she smirked and helped me up.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE PAYING HER FOR THAT? YOU'RE TAKING HIS MONEY FOR THAT? THIS IS JUST UNFAIR!" I shouted as I looked at Kurama, who was just sitting there, blushing. "AND HE SAW ALL OF THAT TOO? WHAT THE HELL?"

"You're short three thousand yen Hiei." Kyori stated, ignoring what I was shouting.

"Eh, then slip an IOU slip you're so fond of using in there. For a show like that I'd pay triple."

"Damn, so I could've gotten more money…"

"HELLO ARE YOU GUYS JUST IGNORING ME? I'M THE VICTIM OF YOUR BRUTAL ASSUALT!" I screamed.

"Well actually we were trying to ignore you, yes…" Kyori said as my jaw dropped open.

"You bitch."

"You know it, ah the perks of being a female wolf demon, you get used to that title about three months after your birth."

"That's not fair; I'd never do anything like that to you Kyori!"

"Really? Then what about taping me asleep for The Thief?" she asked, and I blushed instantly. The Thief was a nickname that Kyori bestowed upon Yoko, due to the fact that in the past, she knew him, and erased his memories the second time they met so that he wouldn't be in danger for knowing her, the only reason that I knew that nickname was because, unlike everyone else who knew her, I also knew him, and if you put two and two together, it wasn't so hard to guess, though at times, she did call Hiei, Yusuke, Shishi, Suzuka, Jin, Touya and Kurama the thief, just to throw everyone off of her trail on who he really was. Besides that, Yoko Kurama was my father. Strangely enough I'm no part fox though. I'm just a pure cat. Kyori figured it out for me though that I am a cat through an atavism, so I was slightly lucky that Yoko didn't know he was my father, yet also unlucky because every time he came out, he tried to rape me. At this point in my life, I'm not sure if telling him, or keeping it a secret that I'm his child is the best idea, because either way it spells disaster out for me…

"I…well…ah…who the hell told you about that anyway?!" I shouted as she smiled and shook her head, sitting back on the couch beside Kurama.

"You did, if you recall, you were talking to me saying, 'I'm sorry Kyori but I promised _him _that I would do this so that _you _wouldn't have to deal with _him _figuring out who you were madly in love with', and what's sad is that I just quoted you verbatim and you probably still don't have a clue about it, because you were half asleep when you apologized."

"WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T GIVE HIM THE FOOTAGE OF YOU SCREAMING OUT HIS NAME IN YOUR SLEEP OH YO—" I began as Kyori glared me down.

"Say another word and I will rip out your voice box." Kyori threatened as I gasped and closed my mouth quickly.

"Was she about to say Yoko?"  
"I…NO!" Kyori screamed as she got up from the couch blushing and stomped off to her room, slamming the door shut.

"Onee-chan is such a baby…" a familiar child's voice stated as I noticed the scent of wildflowers come into the room.

"Oh, it's just you little runt. What do you mean she's being a baby? I mean, we just teased her beyond her capacity of control."

"It's onee-chan, she's always a baby oba-san." The 4'7'' niece of Kyori that I nicknamed runt (who was actually called Kisa, but I really don't like calling her what everyone else calls her because first of all, she's the only person shorter than me, and secondly, she's way to special to me to have me call her what everyone else calls her) stated as I smiled.

"I suppose you have a point my little runt. Maybe you should go cheer her up then?" I suggested as she nodded and skipped away. I sighed, and then looked over at Hiei, who was looking at Kurama, and then I remembered that I would have to clean up the stupid mess Kyori left from his question about Yoko. 'Damnit, why do I always have to explain this stuff? It's just not fair!'

'Then don't explain it, let him think what he's thinking.'

'What the hell is your problem? I mean, you first start to act like a prick, and then to go further with it you asked Kyori for that little show, and you even paid her? That's not funny Hiei, I don't get why you're such a dick to me! AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY GOD DAMN HEAD! I don't like people looking at my fucking thoughts!'

'Then I'll show you everything after dinner. Does that sound alright with you?'

'YES. It sounds great because maybe then I'll get the fucking answers I want, now get out of my head!'

"Kytt…is she okay?" Kurama asked, once again breaking the silence.

"Yes. She's fine. Get over it. I don't want you near MY Kyori, and if I find out that you did anything with her, I will kill you, rip you limb from limb, and I'll pay the new osteopath to castrate you so that you can't ever reproduce!" I snarled at him as he nodded slightly then looked over at Hiei, who shrugged his shoulders. 'Damn, I need to get in control of my life…if Kyori really wants him then I'm doomed, I thought that the two of them would just ignore each other like they've done for years, what the hell changed today? I can't have my dearest friend get with my dad! That's just…well first of all a disturbing thought, and secondly, it's just not right, aside from the fact that he's my dad, a part of him is a no good, cheating lech! I love Kyori too much to make her deal with that kind of hell from someone like him!

* * *

'

***Seven in the Afternoon***

"Wow Kyori, you're a great cook…better than Keiko's family even!" Yusuke said with a full mouth of yakisoba, I tried my hardest just to eat in peace, and stare at my food, but the more he and Kuwabara kept talking, the harder it became to do.

"Once again Yusuke, I've been living for over three thousand years, you should expect that I've had enough time to perfect recipes. But thank you…" Kyori stated as she twirled her noodles onto her chopsticks and sighed. I smiled up at Kyori as I kept eating my food. Kyori's eyes, however, lingered on me as she kept smiling.

"You alright Kyo-san?" I asked, as she nodded, and then got up to leave, I sighed and shrugged it off.

"So Kytt, you remember our deal?" Hiei asked as I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get your damn panties in a twist." I said as I sighed and ate another bite of yakisoba. I couldn't help but wonder what Hiei wanted to tell me. I mean…for a long while now, I've had the most intense obsession with him, and yes, I will admit, it is an obsession. I love his scent, the way he moves, the way he speaks; being around him is like nothing else. I always seem to want to snuggle with him, and the times he's too banged up from a fight, it's always me who takes care of him, and makes sure Yusuke and Kuwabara don't mess with him while he's passed out…so of course, I wanted to know what he was thinking about at that very second, though I did know that he would never tell me. Ever. In a million years, and though I wasn't okay with it, I was at terms with it, though just barely. It wasn't fair…

"Hn." Hiei mumbled as I smiled, and sighed, pulling my sky blue hair with purple tips over my shoulder, letting my tail curl up and straighten out as though it were doing its own exercises, twirling my hair with my left pointer finger as I finished my plate. Once the food was gone, I walked off with my plate and bowl to the kitchen to do my dishes, and while in there, I heard the doorbell ring, and rushed to the door, leaving my dishes in the sink, and getting to the door in time to let Navi inside. She was the youngest fighter on my team who happened to be mute, and her bunny Jack (who was once a well known criminal whose soul became tied to a torn up toy bunny's body for confinement from other criminals and a chance to gain his freedom by watching over Navi.)

"Hey simpleton, ya gonna offer us a chance to come in or does the little girl have to stay out here freezing her ass off?" Jack asked as Navi tried to cover his mouth, and only got to do so after he was finished talking.

"Shut up Jack, Navi can't freeze and you know it, she's a fire elf! Come on in Navi, you're always welcome here…did you have a hard time finding the place Jack?" I asked as Navi walked in with Jack on her shoulder, taking off her shoes and tossing them on the ground.

"Hell yeah we did, next time you give us directions, make sure they're accurate, I don't wanna be stuck in the middle of a human city searching for a place like this! You're lucky that old hag found us and brought us here before I blew our cover of not being human!" Jack shouted as I rolled my eyes.

"Jack, be quite if you're not gonna be nice." I stated as I sighed, Navi just ran up to me and hugged me tight, I suppose it was her way of saying thanks, though one could never be sure, because not only was she mute, but with her actions, she was quite cryptic as well…

"NAVI-CHAN?!" Kisa screamed as she ran to Navi, who had just let go of me and tackled her to the ground in a giant hug.

"You two runts have fun, I'm going to go check on Kyo-san and see if she's alright." I said as I ran off to the arcade room, and sighed when I saw Kyori sitting down watching the Mogeta movie and staring intently at the screen, getting into the movie and crying at the scene where little Mogeta transforms into an evil monster.

"NOOOOOO MOGETA NO YOU CAN'T BE EVIL! SAVE HIM ARI! SAVE MOGETA FOR ALL MANKIND!" Kyori screamed as she began to cry. I couldn't help but start laughing, and to hear Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Shishi join in on the laughter was even better, because we all saw Kyori acting like a five year old girl!

"Princess, are you going to be okay over there?" Shishi asked as I kept laughing, trying hard to hold it in, and breathe again, but finding it impossible to do as I watched Kyori now blush at the fact that she was caught.

"I…Hate…You…All…" She said as she got up and walked off.

"Oh quit having your fits, it was cute was all!" I managed through gasping fits of laughter.

"You're all evil!"

"You can be too!"

"Leave me alone Kyttna! I don't laugh at you when you have your moments in the pond, freaking out over the fishes!" She shouted, suddenly my laughter stopped instantly.

"You swore you'd never tell about that!"

"Too bad!" she shouted as she and I both broke into another fit of laughter.

"Sorry to break you from your fun fest with the mutt, Kytt, but we have a discussion to hold ALONE." Hiei stated as he grabbed me and pulled me along by the wrist, up two flights of stairs, and to a room in the middle of the hallway that was a random bedroom. In my opinion, when Miwa, Hikari's tech geek best friend, designed the house, he put in WAY too many random bedrooms, I mean the house is five stories high with random rooms everywhere, and the majority of them were bedrooms. There were also bar rooms, and three libraries as well as closets and bathrooms all over the damn place! That was why I never went anywhere but the kitchen and the arcade room, because I easily got lost in the giant castle of a house.

"What the hell Hiei? Why'd you drag me all the way up here?!"

"Shut up Hayasaka, and listen to me. Get on the bed and be quiet."

"Fuck you! I'm not taking orders from a half pint!"

"You're two inches shorter than me…"

"Shut the fuck up!"  
"Hayasaka, if you don't listen to me, I'll tie you to the bed."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!"

"YOU WOULDN'T SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN! Girls…you're all just so…"

"WE'RE JUST SO WHAT HIEI?!"

"ANNOYING!" he shouted as he quickly pinned me down to the bed. Fright consumed me as he glared at me. I could feel his Jagan eye stare at me from inside of his headband, and I had to resist the urge to lift my hand and poke it.

"What are you doing to me Hiei?" I asked as he rolled his visible eyes and bit my neck with his piercing fangs.

"Turning you into a whole different person now be quiet for once in your life Hayasaka." He said in a softer tone of voice that I'd never before heard him speak in.

"Are…are you okay Hiei?" I asked as he put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. In response I bit him.

"So you wanna play it that way Hayasaka? Biting Kurama, then me…I hope you know that biting is one of the worst things you can do to a demon Hayasaka, and it's time that someone taught you a lesson because it's obvious that Kyori goes too easy on you…" Hiei stated as he bit into my neck again, just harder this time, piercing my skin at the spot where the neckline ends and begins to connect into the shoulder.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"SHUT UP HAYASAKA!" He shouted as I instantly shut up and he kissed my forehead.

"If you're quiet your lesson won't be as painful. Understand?" he asked as I simply nodded and he moved his lips to my ear, as he began to suck on my earlobe, driving me insane with a smaller bit of pleasure. I wanted to scream and hit him, yet at the same time, I wanted him to continue on. I couldn't understand it. I wanted an escape from him…yet I also wanted to be right there. Then, he bit my ear and I couldn't help but slap him with my free hand, and his response to that was slamming my hand down with his hand, and biting harder.

"Stop trying to resist me. I know you want me. I can hear your thoughts when you're not paying attention. Just give in already and quit fighting." He snarled as he pulled my tee shirt off of me, as he threw it to the ground, he pulled off his cloak, revealing his sculpted chest to me, as fear drove itself into my skin, making its way through my bloodstream. He knew. He knew about my feelings for him.

"I…I thought you were going to tell me something was that it…?" I asked as he scoffed and chuckled.

"I said I was going to show you something, and when I get to that, you'll know. I have to prepare you first little Hayasaka." He said, and suddenly I wished it was the time of the first quarter moon when all demons turned into their animal forms…then I could've been in cat form from the fright and terror that Hiei was giving me…yet also there was an alluring side of his voice that made me believe that things would be okay if I obeyed him…but a bigger portion of my mind was screaming 'Don't listen, you're in danger'…I suppose this was one of those times when I didn't want to listen to reason. While I contemplated in my mind what to do, Hiei's lips came crashing onto mine, and I was attached to him, experiencing another sense of pleasure in my mouth as our tongues fought for dominance, dancing around, tasting the inside of his mouth…then he won the fight between our tongues, and he smiled as he pulled away.

"I told you, if you succumb it'll be a lot easier on you Hayasaka…maybe you should listen to me…" he stated as he moved his mouth to my upper arm and bit me hard. I screamed loudly as he sank his teeth in deeper, and when he pulled away, I could swear I felt blood dripping down my arm. I tried to hold my tears back, but a few fell out, from both a mixture of pleasure and pain. He smiled wider, and I could see my blood dripping from his lips as he kissed me again. This time, I licked away the blood, and the taste of a bland, coppery metal, with a hint of miso soup filled my mouth, and set my senses on fire. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"What Hayasaka?" Hiei asked.

"Kurama's lucky if the way you kiss me is anything like the way you kiss him." I whispered as he turned bright red.

"I'M NOT GAY!" he shouted as he bit my right wrist hard and made me scream louder than before.

"Fine! I get it! I was only kidding!" I shouted as he smiled and ran his fingers down my back, unhooking my bra, and pulling it off of my chest with his teeth as he let me go momentarily to get it off of me, then, he got up for a moment and walked out of the room. I managed to get up, and cover my chest with my hands as I fell into the bed, face first, using the bed, as well as my hands, to cover my naked chest, then I heard the door open, and the scent of wildflowers filled the room. Instantly I went stiff and held my hands tighter to my body, forcing myself deeper into the bed.

"Hello pretty Kyttn…I knew you'd come around for me sometime or other. Now let me see your beautiful self—"

"YOKO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW OR I'LL FORCE YOU TO BE CHAINED UP IN THE BASEMENT!" Kyori's voice screamed from downstairs.

"Get. Out. Now. You. Fucking. Lech." I hissed through the covers, still clinging tighter to myself.

"No. I don't intend to let you go when an opportunity like this knocks on my door."

"Yes you do. Now get the hell away from her Yoko, or I'll help Kyori tie you up in the basement." Hiei's voice said as Yoko pouted.

"But she's so pretty…I can't pass up this opportunity, obviously you're not…how about we share her?"

"I don't like sharing my things." Hiei stated as he grabbed Yoko by the fox ear and dragged him out of the room. Adrenaline was rushing through my body from a real dose of fear. The fear of my father thinking he could have me…Oh god how disgusting…

"Hayasaka, you are mine now. I did mark you as mine, and I did mean it when I said I don't like sharing my things. I don't intend to share you with Kyori any longer either. I don't want competition from such a damaged mutt." Hiei stated from the doorway as he closed the door and locked it, then he jumped onto the bed and slipped off my shorts and panties, which I was thanking the makai overlords I currently was wearing the lacy ones today of all days, as he removed his own pants and boxers and just stared at me, as I fearfully looked at him, then with his supreme quickness, he had one of my wrists tied to one of the four posters of the bed, then my leg, then the other leg, and when he got to my last arm, I kept trying to punch him with it, avoiding his hands, until he grabbed my nose making it to where I couldn't breathe (being that I can't breathe out of my mouth because it feels to weird to me, and I kind of refuse to…) and he tied my arm to the last poster. Then he let go and allowed me to breathe again.

"I really fucking hate you Hiei." I stated as he grinned and chuckled, making me blush.

"I know you do Hayasaka. I really know you do." He stated as he jumped onto the bed and got a stern face for a moment.

"What the hell did I do now?!"

"Answer me this. Why are you and that idiotic mutt friends?"

"Why do you think I'm friends with her? And why the hell do you even wanna know you prick?"

"Just answer the damn question or you'll only get extreme pain and no pleasure. I'm more than willing to just tease you, ya know." At that, I couldn't help but blush. 'Fucking prick…I hate how he knows me too well…'

"Well…um…she has this really…nnnhhnn I'm getting all blushy…" I stated as I shook my head left and right making my hair fall over my face. "Hey my hair is really long…" I stated, not paying attention to the fact that it was spoken out loud, nor caring about it, just trying to figure out a way to avoid his question. I didn't quite know the answer…I just was friends with her…"If you really want to know so bad, then tell me why you're friends with Kurama first." I asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Because we're compatible as friends and we enjoy each others company more than those insolent humans company."

"So you're saying you really are gay?"

"NO I'M NOT GAY! DO YOU WANT PROOF?"

"YES BECAUSE YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT YOU'RE NOT GAY! IF YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME IT'LL JUST BE A COVERUP TO SHOW OTHERS THAT YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH KURAMA WHEN EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU ALREADY ARE WAY IN LOVE WITH HIM! YOU BOTH HAVE AN ABNORMAL FRIENDSHIP IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM! JUST ADMIT IT HIEI!" I screamed at him as he chuckled.

"Fine, I'll just leave you here and let Yoko come and get you, and not show you how I feel about you then. If that's what you really want." At that I began to cry. I didn't want him to leave, I was only teasing him after all, and I most definitely didn't want my dad to find me naked, and strapped to a bed.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! HE'S MY DAD THAT'S JUST GROSS! PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I begged as his eyes got wide.

"You're kidding me…"

"No! I'm not! I swear to god! He had me two years before he was trapped in his human body! I swear to the makai overlords!" I shouted as he shook his head.

"That makes sense I guess…I mean, you do look almost exactly like him, but with different hair and eyes, plus…you're really short…"

"Fuck you. Look who's talking half pint."

"Oh I intend to fuck you actually."

"Dick. Anyway, why the hell did you want to know about Kyori and I being friends?"

"It's strange that you two want the exact opposite things. You want humans destroyed, and she wants humans saved…hell she wants all life saved, and she's willing to die for it, you…your intentions aren't so noble, yet you stand by her side through all of her problems and are always there…it's just…strange…I figured you had motives…" he stated as he sighed.

"No…I don't have motives…and I don't know if I'll go through with anything I want…I want to keep Kyori happy…she's my best friend…"

"Why do you care so much about what she wants that you'll ignore your own self? That's what interests me about you. You'll blindly do whatever will please her, even if you don't want to…it seems as though she has you under some spell the more and more I speak to you about it. That bothers me. You should think for youself. Do what YOU want."

"So I get to say no to you now?"  
"Actually, no you don't. Replay your position. You're tied up, and I'm on top. Exactly how Kyori is in reality, and you love her with your entire being…maybe you'll love me more in this position of power over you."

"I…"

"You what?"  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS HIEI?"

"I THOUGH WE COVERED THIS!"

"OBVIOUSLY NOT BECAUSE NOW I'M EVEN MORE CONFUSED!"

* * *

Kyori: SO...it's still the same timezone (seven ish) in the next chapter, and I am still writing it at this moment, but I really had to stop because it was getting too long...

Kyttn: FUCK YOU JUST WRITE MY LEMON!

Kyori: I am and you know it, now quit yelling at me!

Kyttn:...bitch.


	3. Kyori's Mental Meltdown

**Kyori:** Back for the next to last installment of A Lesson in Biting. I'm glad that this is ALMOST OVER.

**Kyttn: **Kyori, you're a fucking evil bitch. You take away all my fun, and you won't even give me lemons when I want them.

**Kyori:** Kytt, if you value speaking, then shut up before I rip out your voice box and replace it with Navi's.

**Kyttn:** Blah blah blah.

**Kyori:** Just do the god damn disclaimer already.

**Kyttn: **Fine. She doesn't own anything but Kyori and Kisa and Hikari and Miwa. Don't sue her or I'll be stuck living with that grammar nazi bitch. I don't wanna be alone with her anymore she's scary!

**Kyori: **Really Kytt, that's just mean…anyway, I'm going to rehash the very last part of the last chapter so that it makes more sense to the opening of this one.

* * *

"I really fucking hate you Hiei." I stated as he grinned and chuckled, making me blush.

"I know you do Hayasaka. I really know you do." He stated as he jumped onto the bed and got a stern face for a moment.

"What the hell did I do now?!"

"Answer me this. Why are you and that idiotic mutt friends?"

"Why do you think I'm friends with her? And why the hell do you even wanna know you prick?"

"Just answer the damn question or you'll only get extreme pain and no pleasure. I'm more than willing to just tease you, ya know." At that, I couldn't help but blush. 'Fucking prick…I hate how he knows me too well…'

"Well…um…she has this really…nnnhhnn I'm getting all blushy…" I stated as I shook my head left and right making my hair fall over my face. "Hey my hair is really long…" I stated, not paying attention to the fact that it was spoken out loud, nor caring about it, just trying to figure out a way to avoid his question. I didn't quite know the answer…I just was friends with her…"If you really want to know so bad, then tell me why you're friends with Kurama first." I asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Because we're compatible as friends and we enjoy each others company more than those insolent humans company."

"So you're saying you really are gay?"

"NO I'M NOT GAY! DO YOU WANT PROOF?"

"YES BECAUSE YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT YOU'RE NOT GAY! IF YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME IT'LL JUST BE A COVERUP TO SHOW OTHERS THAT YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH KURAMA WHEN EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU ALREADY ARE WAY IN LOVE WITH HIM! YOU BOTH HAVE AN ABNORMAL FRIENDSHIP IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM! JUST ADMIT IT HIEI!" I screamed at him as he chuckled.

"Fine, I'll just leave you here and let Yoko come and get you, and not show you how I feel about you then. If that's what you really want." At that I began to cry. I didn't want him to leave, I was only teasing him after all, and I most definitely didn't want my dad to find me naked, and strapped to a bed.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! HE'S MY DAD THAT'S JUST GROSS! PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I begged as his eyes got wide.

"You're kidding me…"

"No! I'm not! I swear to god! He had me two years before he was trapped in his human body! I swear to the makai overlords!" I shouted as he shook his head.

"That makes sense I guess…I mean, you do look almost exactly like him, but with different hair and eyes, plus…you're really short…"

"Fuck you. Look who's talking half pint."

"Oh I intend to fuck you actually."

"Dick. Anyway, why the hell did you want to know about Kyori and I being friends?"

"It's strange that you two want the exact opposite things. You want humans destroyed, and she wants humans saved…hell she wants all life saved, and she's willing to die for it, you…your intentions aren't so noble, yet you stand by her side through all of her problems and are always there…it's just…strange…I figured you had motives…" he stated as he sighed.

"No…I don't have motives…and I don't know if I'll go through with anything I want…I want to keep Kyori happy…she's my best friend…"

"Why do you care so much about what she wants that you'll ignore your own self? That's what interests me about you. You'll blindly do whatever will please her, even if you don't want to…it seems as though she has you under some spell the more and more I speak to you about it. That bothers me. You should think for youself. Do what YOU want."

"So I get to say no to you now?"  
"Actually, no you don't. Replay your position. You're tied up, and I'm on top. Exactly how Kyori is in reality, and you love her with your entire being…maybe you'll love me more in this position of power over you."

"I…"

"You what?"  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS HIEI?"

"I THOUGH WE COVERED THIS!"

"OBVIOUSLY NOT BECAUSE NOW I'M EVEN MORE CONFUSED!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE OF AN IDIOT THAT KUWABARA SOMETIMES!"

"FUCK OFF! GO JACK OFF IN A CLOSET WITH KURAMA!"

"NO! JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE ABOUT YOUR LITTLE GAY FANTASY OF ME AND HIM!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"  
"Kytt…god you're so dense." He said as the door opened and Kyori walked in for a moment.

"Uh…I guess this room is taken…I…uh…I'll go now…" she said as my ears went flat and I squeezed my eyes shut. 'Oh god…Kyori just saw that…oh god…what do I do…'

"Damn clockblock…"

"Why'd you call her that?"

"She's a cockblock who can manipulate time…why the fuck else?" he asked as he licked my neck. Then, out of nowhere, he grabbed my tail, and I let out a moan as he pulled on it lightly.

"So you like that eh Hayasaka?" he asked as he kissed me.

"Just hurry and get this over with Hiei! I don't like listening to you be a dick."

"Quiet fool! I don't need to be told to hurry up. It's in my nature." He said as he slowly licked down to my collarbone and began to suckle at it.

"Hiei…" I moaned out as he grinned.

"You like that too Hayasaka?" I paused for a moment and rolled my eyes.

"Did you really just ruin my moment?"

"I guess so."

"You're a fucking dick."

"I know. I know, and I take pride in that fact…and my size isn't so bad either."

"Wow Hiei, you are more egotistical than Yoko is sometimes."

"That was low, even for you."

"Should I care?"

"I'd hope you would." He stated as he moved his mouth to my nipples and began to suck on them.

* * *

***Kyori's Point of View***

**'**Oh good god what the hell did I just see?!' I thought as I walked through the hallway, shocked, and blushing more than whenever I see Yoko…dear lord this was a disaster! I can't believe I walked in on Hiei…and Kyttna…what am I going to do!? How do I talk to them again EVER? I don't know what's going on anymore! I mean…the other day Hiei did seem weird over the phone, constantly asking about Kyttna, but how was I supposed to know that they'd be doing…that?!

"Princess…are you alright?" Suzuka asked as I passed by him.

"I'm…fine…fine…just…dandy…I…"

"You what Princess?"

"Don't go to the third floor of the house, just bypass it with the stairs is all I have to say…I have to go…" I muttered as I rushed off trying hard to get over the fact that I wasn't normal because I saw Kytt and Hiei…NAKED…TOGETHER!

"You really are having a tough time aren't you Princess Sheila?" Chu asked as he walked in front of me.

"I…Guess…So…why do you ask?"

"You've been acting weird since Mr. Foxy came out."

"Oh…god…What the hell is going on?! What are you insinuating?"

"Well Sheila, isn't it obvious that I'm saying everyone can tell that you're upset about seeing the fox?"

"Chu…shut the hell up, I don't give a rats ass about that ruthless piece of shit, I just don't want him raping my best friend."

"Oh I see, so you're fixated on the other Sheila, and you're upset that he wants her then?"  
"I…no it's nothing like that…god damn it! I can't explain this to anyone without making it seem horrible! This isn't fair!" I shouted as I pushed Chu out of my way and ran down the stairs to the living room, where Shuichi was sitting. "GOD DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE UNIVERSE WHERE IS THE JUSTICE?" I screamed. 'Of course, the only person I don't want to talk to is the only person I have to talk to. God damn it. I wish that this would all just stop! I wish Ai was here already! Damned discombobulated harpie can't get here soon enough can she? Ugh!'

"Are you alright Princess?" Shuichi asked as I blushed for a moment and looked at the floor, anger seeming to seep through my veins.

"NO. I'M NOT OKAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed as I stomped off into the arcade room. I wanted to pull out my own voice box…how the hell could I be so rude? I mean…after all, he didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault for walking in on Kytt and Hiei…and it was also my fault for making it obvious about who it was that I was obviously infatuated with…and Chu knew because of me…so who's to say that nobody else knows…damn it…

"Kyori…what's wrong?" Shuichi asked as I covered my eyes with the giant sleeves of my kimono.

"Nothing! Didn't I just tell you to leave me alone?!"

"Yes you did, but…if you're upset, you should talk about it, and if you're upset with me for anything, I'd like to resolve it."

"You just never stop do you?! You people just can't leave me alone can you? Everything has to be directed at me doesn't it? This isn't fair! I just want out for one fucking second! To be someone else! Maybe then I wouldn't deal with Yoko's advances on his own fucking daughter! Or the fact that every person I know tries to tear Kytt and myself apart! Or that every fucking person in the tournament is going to want to destroy the person I hold most dear! Or that NOBODY FROM MY TEAM IS HERE WITH THE EXCEPTION OF NAVI AND KYTT! And now Chu knows…it's just a matter of time until his drunken self lets the cat out of the fucking bag, and I'm more of a mess than I am now! I just can't deal with all of this! This immobilizing pressure is drowning me! I can't breathe anymore! I just fucking want out!" I screamed as I collapsed on my knees, I could see Shuichi walking towards me as I began crying. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed even louder. I couldn't get close to him…I was too damaged…I'd break him…like I broke Kytt…like I broke Yoko…

"What do you mean by the fact that Yoko is making advances on his daughter Princess?" he asked as I began crying harder…Damnit…I did say that didn't I? Oh god Kytt is going to kill me…

"Kytt is his daughter…" I managed through my tears as I began crying harder. Looks like it wasn't the drunken idiot to let the cat out of the bag…

"I see…well…now that I know, he knows, and I'm sure his advances will cease…so there's one less problem for you to worry about, now who is trying to tear you and Kytt apart, I can get them to stop…"

"No…you can't…and…why do you even care? I'm just some damn idiotic insecure princess who can't keep anything under control. I'm always broken. Even Hiei notices, so why the hell do you give a shit?"  
"I'm just worried about a friend is all…"

"Oh…" Damnit…I really am a horrible person…

"If you really don't want me here, then I'll leave you to sort out things on your own…let you face your own demons…but if you need me, I'll be in the next room over…" he said as he walked out. I couldn't help but cry harder. Damnit this isn't fair! I can't get close to people…I ruin everything…Even a simple gesture of kindness…what the hell is wrong with me…

* * *

***Kyttn's Point of View***

"Hiei, if you love me then why the hell did you fucking tie me up? If you loved me, you'd let me free!"  
"Once again, you're not listening to me Hayasaka, I think I should bite harder. I mean, we've past the getting your body covered in saliva phase, so are we going back to the 'I'm going to bite you until you realize that you're going to do what I want no questions asked' phase? Is that what you really want?" he asked as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Nasty green-blooded hobgoblin!" I shouted as he bit my nipple again. What a dill weed. He could've at least given me warning! Besides, he doesn't have to bite the most sensitive points on my body! He could just bite my fucking wrist again and then I wouldn't be in so much pain, ergo, I wouldn't be so much of a fucking bitch every time he asks me a fucking question!

"You didn't answer my question." He said as he bit my other nipple, only a lot harder. I screamed in both agony and bliss as he began to suckle on it to ease the pain, sending my body into flashes of paradise with every kiss he placed. I felt like I was having a euphoric bliss, then when he bit, I felt like I was being held back from the euphoria, and being pulled back to the earth. His touch was sending electric sparks down my nerve endings, as though I didn't have a body anymore, and that I was just in a crystalline prison, feeling everything but the feeling I wanted. He knew that. That was his game. He wanted to try and get me to succumb. To admit that I was weak. I couldn't. I don't care if that made me a masochist. I couldn't give into his game. I couldn't let him win. Not now, not ever. It wasn't my time to lose. If I was going down, then it would be after he went down. I wouldn't let him think he had any chance of winning the game of 'Let's make Kytt do whatever we want her to do' either. I couldn't let him get bragging rights for that. This was my ONE TIME to defeat him at something, and the something this time, was probably the one thing I could beat him at. Myself. Getting me to succumb to his wishes. Soon enough he'd realize that he would do what I wanted him to do. I just had to hold off some more.

"Hayasaka…you will do what I want."

"If you really think I will, then you obviously don't know shit about me. Hiei, you'll find that you'll do what I want." I just have to wait it out.

"Really? And how is that if you're the one who is tied up?" he asked as I smirked.

"I'm not sure yet, but if lucky shit always happens to Yusuke, then something lucky will happen to me. I know it." I told him as he smirked.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because you said it yourself. I'm stupider than Kuwabara, which means I must've been lucky with all of those people I killed back when I was an assassin." I stated as he glared at me.

"I guess you must've." He stated as he bit my lip, making me bleed from my bottom lip, making another surge of pleasure sear throughout my body, this time with my favorite taste in my mouth. Coppery metallic perfection. Bland delicious heat. My own fucking blood. It was enough of an aphrodisiac to drive me insane, but I had to hold back. I wouldn't let Hiei do this.

"You won't win your damn game Hiei. I won't let you." I told him as he took his index and middle finger, and shoved them into my vagina. I screamed out as I felt more ecstasy. This wasn't fair. Too much bliss. Too much fucking bliss.

"FINE! YOU WIN! YOU WIN! YOU WIN! JUST DO ME ALREADY!" I screamed out as he shook his head.

"No. You have to do one thing before I actually have sex with you." He told me as he grinned stared up at me, taking his fingers and shoving them in my mouth, I couldn't help but suck my juices off of him. It wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be. It was tangy…and reminded me of lemons and licorice. Then Hiei moaned as he got up and shoved his dick in front of me.

"I want fellatio. Now." He stated as I nodded and opened my mouth.

Fucking prick, always getting the good ends of every bargain he makes. He gets head and to fuck me if I want to get free from his ropes. And he calls this love. What an asshole. With my nod of approval, he shoved his member into my mouth. I had to hold back the urge to gag from the taste as I forced myself to deep throat him, trying to get over the unbearable taste of salty bitterness. I continued to bob my head for about five minutes, as he finally pulled out and smiled down at me. "You're pretty good for a first timer. You actually ready for me?" he asked, and I couldn't help but blush. The only other person who knew that I wasn't very experienced in the sexual field was Kyori…

* * *

**Kyori:** I guess you all got to know little old me a bit in this chapter...It's a shame it was under such circumstances though...and sorry to bring the middle of the lemon to a halt...

**Kytt:** Damn straight you're sorry! I missed out on the middle of my lemon TWICE! This isn't fun Kyori.

**Kyori: **I'm not intending for that to happen! I just wanna try and finish it up, honest, but every time I do, I get a new idea!

**Kytt: **Fuck you!

**Hiei: **I thought we talked about this earlier, you and me are the only ones having sex.

**Kytt & Kyori: **WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!

**Hiei: **My mother in the land of Koorime.

**Kyori: **You're doing the disclaimer next time then.


	4. The Beautiful and The Disgusting

**Kyori: **BACK AGAIN WITH THE FINISHED LEMON!!!!!!

**Kytt:** About fucking time! Your intro had better not be gross and cutesy or I'll destroy you Kyori!

**Kyori:** Your empty threats mean nothing anymore Kyttna…

**Hiei:** Will you two quit your fucking fighing for one god damn second?

Kytt and Kyori: NO!

**Kurama:** Maybe I should do the disclaimer since everyone else is seeming to have difficulties with language or being juvenile…

**Kyori:** Go ahead foxwoman!

**Kurama:** I wish you wouldn't call me that…anyway, Kyori doesn't own anybody aside from herself, Kisa, Hikari and Miwa, so please don't sue her or the world will be short of one talented writer.

**Kyori:** YOU REALLY THINK SO? *gets sparkly eyed* Anyway, onwards with the story! *hushed tone* were you really being serious about my writing, or just talking out your ass to try and get into my pants again?

**Kytt: ***Slaps Kurama* I'M NOT TRYING TO HEAR THAT!

**Kurama: **I meant it about your writing Kyori, and Kytt, stop hitting me!

* * *

***Kyori's Point of View***

"Shuichi…I'm sorry…about earlier I mean…I overreacted…I should learn better discipline as you've taught me throughout the times we've fought side by side…I feel like a major…well…I feel like a major bitch for ignoring the advice you've tried to give everyone, as well as treating you in the manor I did earlier…would you please forgive me?" I asked from the doorway as I stared at the ground, still wiping away tears from the sleeves of my kimono.

"I won't." he simply stated. I couldn't help but begin to cry again.

"Wha—Why not?!" I asked as he got up and walked over to me, wiping away my tears.

"Because there isn't anything to forgive. You were speaking your mind for the first time since I've met you. Don't be afraid to do that around me. I'm here for you. I'll listen when you need to complain to someone. You seem to have never done that in three thousand years, it's about time that you opened up to someone, don't you think?" he asked. I began to cry again. "Stop crying please princess…there's really no need to cry anymore…" he said as I sniveled and looked up at him. It was strange…after all my years of living, he offered the same thing as Yoko did…the exact same thing…yet…he was also unaware of who I was in Yoko's past…he didn't know that I destroyed Yoko's family, he didn't know that I was the one he sought to kill for so many years…and now he offers me that…it wasn't fair.

"You really do mean it don't you?" I asked with uncertainty as he nodded.

"Yes, I really do. I'm being honest. I'll always be honest with you." Upon hearing those words, I couldn't help but blush as my ears tweaked for a moment, and my tail began to curl a bit.

"Thank you…" I mumbled as I embraced him. 'This isn't going to last you know…' Freya's voice whispered to me in the back of my mind. 'I know…' I replied. 'Then you should spare yourself the heartbreak and not get close to him like you did before. Even in his human form, he will come to hate you again. With all of your secrets laid on the table…how could anyone else love you?' she asked. 'I don't care as long as I'm happy now…that's all I need…a moment of joy to focus on…then I'll be okay…then all will be well…' 'Is that what you thought before? That he'd give you joy, and then you could linger on it? Because if it is, then it didn't work. You haven't been happy since the day you met Minoru. You'll never be that happy again either.' She said as I began to cry. She might have been right…but I couldn't let her get to me…I had to be friends with him at least…I had to make up stealing away his memories from him somehow…

* * *

***Kyttn's Point of View***

"HIEI WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? AM I READY FOR YOU? YOU'VE BEEN TORTURING ME HERE FOR THREE HOURS AND THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR! IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO ME THEN FUCKING DO ME! IF NOT THEN JUST TRY AND ESCAPE BECAUSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND RAPE YOU IF I HAVE TO!"

"Well, well, well Hayasaka, you're getting flustered. It's kinda cute." He stated as he bit my nipple again, then in a surge of pain, he shoved his member into me and pushed in. There was no pleasure to that. Only pain. Agonizing pain. I began to cry. It was awkward. I had felt as though the euphoria I was beginning to enjoy was going to fade into nothingness. A giant black hole of nothingness. No more satisfaction and waves of electric sparks to run through my body and keep me at ease. Then, he sighed.

"I knew it. You're a virgin. I'll wait until you can bear it. I'll let you get used to me before I start to get to the real fun, alright Hayasaka."

"…IT HURTS YOU JACKASS! WHAT THE FUCK? YOU LED ME ON AND MADE ME BELIEVE THAT IT WOULD FEEL GOOD AND YET ALL I FUCKING FEEL IS AN UNBEARABLE FUCKING PAIN! I HATE YOU HIEI!" I screamed as he sighed and frowned.

"I didn't think you were honestly a virgin. It's you after all, you flirt with every demon you meet. I mean, there was Suzaku, Shishiwakamaru, Karasu, Jin, Touya, Chu but with him it was only when you got drunk, there were several times you hit on Kurama, though I'm not sure if you were drunk, joking, or serious for any of those, a few times when you flirted with Yusuke, but I think that those were jokes…anyone else you've flirted with that I've forgotten?" he asked as I frowned.

"Vaidryn…but I only ever flirted with any of them to make you jealous, and the Kurama ones were a mixture of too drunk to see straight, too tired from video games to care, and joking around! He's too much of a god damn woman!" I snarled. He gave me a lopsided grin at that comment.

"I didn't know you were vying for my attention at all…Hayasaka, once someone knows you, you're really easy to read, you know that?" he asked as he pulled out his member and pushed back in, not using any bit of his speed. Suddenly the euphoria was building and I was set aflame.

"Hi-Hi-Hiei!" I moaned out as he kept building his rhythm. I could feel his entire member inside of me. The joys of it were eating away at me. This wasn't fair! I could feel my muscles begin to contract as I began to sweat a bit while he went on, in and out, and in and out, suddenly I erupted. I could feel it. My first orgasm.

"Feeling good then?" he asked as he smirked.

"Shut up! You keep ruining the moments!" I shouted as he kept on going, then I felt my muscles begin to contract again, as well as a giant swell and burst of fluid. It was bizarre. Still, the euphoria was there, the bliss was there, and everything seemed to be well again.

"Now I'm tired. Nighty night Hayasaka." He stated as he fell onto my chest and fell asleep.

"GOD DAMN MIDGET I WANNA CUDDLE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN UNTIE ME BEFORE YOU FELL ASLEEP! WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. 'Damnit I was gonna say I loved him too…what a prick.'

* * *

***Kyori's Point of View***

It was strange, feeling warmth from another being…A feeling I hadn't felt since my sixteenth birthday…the closeness was even stranger. I wanted to stay near him…yet I also wanted to run away. I sighed as I curled up next to him on the couch. I could feel Yusuke and Kuwabara's gaze lingering on me, and though my eyes were closed, I really didn't care anymore. Approval from them wasn't what I was seeking. I didn't need approval anymore. All I needed was someone to really be there, and though Kyttna was always there before…she just wasn't enough. I needed someone else…someone with more similarities to me. She and I…we'll…we're like fire and ice, day and night, actions and thoughts. She was the strength, and I was the weakness. It was always two magnets on a crash course from the inability to snap together, yet we both forced ourselves to be together because we loved one another, and in such a way that neither of us understood. Though…we both enjoyed it. And, though I knew from day one of our friendship that others would always question us about it, and think the worst, I ignored it, and probably caused her more problems from doing so. It's my fault that she cannot enter the makai on the same terms she previously had…I put that invisible rope around her neck and led her straight to the slaughter. I knew that subconsciously. I could never expect her to stay around forever, and I didn't expect her to…but yet, I needed her like how the sun needs the sky. She and I change as often as the sky, we can be tame or we can be rogues, but when we work together as the clouds do with the sky to fix it when it's all horrid, we find that we really are the same. I may work for the exact opposite thing that she works for…but essentially it's the same thing…only… different. I want humanity to survive, I believe it's a beautiful thing, having a soul, not being forced to drift, not being thrown away from wanting love…yet demons…they only drain away from the worlds and take all that they want…I think that's why I became a protector…especially Kyttna's…she needed me and I needed her…

"Princess…you've been awfully quiet, is something wrong?" Shuichi asked as I sighed.

"No…everything is perfectly fine…I'm just…tired I guess…" I lied.

"What's really on your mind? If I have to force it out of you to prove that I'll listen, I will gladly do so." He said. I smiled lightly at that.

"I'm just thinking about me and Kyttna is all…" I said as he looked down at me, his jade green eyes seemed to sparkle in the strange lighting of the living room.

"What about?" he asked as I bit my lip and gave him a lopsided grin.

"How alike she and I are." I told him, a look of surprise seemed to linger on his face.

"Tell me more, I'm intrigued. I thought your friendship with her was like how mine was with Hiei, you both really have nothing in common but your past is how it seems to me…" he stated. I giggled at that.

"You really know nothing about either of us then." I stated as I got up and walked up to my bedroom, I could sense that he was following me, which made me giggle some more.

"Now where are you off to?" he asked as I smiled.

"To bed. I need some rest. It's quite late after all…" I revealed as he chuckled.

"I suppose that could be the truth…"

"You're welcome to come in and sleep with Kisa, Navi, Jack and I tonight if you'd like, but no funny business. I mean, if Yoko manages to come out and wake any of them up, it means castration. I don't want my two angels to be defiled by his ways." I told him as he chortled for a moment, and then seemed to get a strange look of curiosity on his face.

"If I do, then where will Kytt be sleeping?" he asked, and suddenly, I had no answer.

"Well…she's upstairs, she was already asleep earlier from what I saw…" I lied and he gave me the infamous I-Don't-Believe-A-Word-You-Just-Said look he always seemed to give Kytt.

"Okay she wasn't sleeping but she was in bed! I'm not saying anything else or answering any other questions. If you want to cuddle with Kisa, Navi, Jack and I, then you are more than welcome to, but if not, then just go to sleep wherever. God…guys are just so…ugh!" I stated as I slapped my hand to my forehead from both embarrassment and a twinge of anger. 'Why couldn't he just have let it go? I hate having to tell him the truth now…I really, really, really hate it…'

"Were you retracting your offer when you said the last thing?" he asked as I blushed for a moment and went silent, then shook my head 'No' "Alright, then I'll stay with you and Kisa for tonight." He stated, as I bit my lip and smiled as we walked into the room together, trying hard to be disturbingly quiet in order to not awaken Kisa, Navi and Jack.

* * *

***About Eight in the Morning***

As my eyes drifted awake, I sighed. It wasn't fair! I was still tied up to the fucking bed with Hiei still on my naked body! UGH! WHAT AN ASSHOLE!

"Hiei! Get up! I'm hungry! I need to shower because I'm all sticky from last night! Sweat is icky! And you're gross right now!" I shouted as he slowly opened his eyes and got up. He still managed to keep his sexy look in tact, even with his hair in a mess, and still naked.

"WELL UNTIE ME SO I CAN GO EAT!" I shouted as he just snickered.

"Fine. Just let me tell you this before you forget it with videogames, if you want anything like…last night again…then…well…just say that we need to talk upstairs, and we'll come back here again…alright?" he asked. I couldn't respond…I mean…he did mark me…so I am his mate after all…but…does he really love me, or was he just saying that for the sex…well…I really didn't have a say in it…so I don't know…

"Yeah…sure…" I said as he grinned cockily and then cut off all of the ropes he tied me up with, freeing me from the confinements of my bondage. Suddenly, I felt free…I couldn't understand that feeling…as though a giant weight had been lifted from my shoulders…

* * *

***Around Eleven in the Morning***

As I made my way through the dining room to my seat beside Kyori, the sight I saw made me gag a bit. Kurama was in my spot. The spot that was ALWAYS mine. At Kyori's right hand, and he was FLIRTING with MY Kyori. HE WAS FUCKING FLIRTING WITH MY WOMAN!

"Kyo-san, what the hell is he doing in my spot?" I asked as she looked up for a moment and blushed, then looked down at her bowl of oatmeal and played with it for a moment. It was like she was deliberately ignoring me.

"Well…you were busy upstairs, so I figured you wouldn't be down for a while, I'm sorry Kyttna…" she said, as I suddenly remembered that she had walked in on Hiei and me before anything happened. Suddenly I began to wonder how much anyone in the room knew. I mean…had Kyori told anyone?

"Oh, I see…well, if you steal my spot again Kurama, I will gut you like a fish." I threatened as he chuckled. I couldn't help but feel the urge to actually get a knife and gut him right then and there, but I refused to because I knew how Kyori had felt about him.

"So Kytt…how long were you going to put off telling me that Yoko was your father?" Kurama asked as I glared at Kyori who was wide eyed and looked upset. I could feel my ears twitch as anger seeped from my veins and into my mouth. A bile taste arose in it, making me slightly queasy. I could feel everyone elses eyes on me as I kept glaring at her.

"Kyori…you…told…him?" I asked with confusion in my voice, as well as a slight hint of anger.

"I didn't mean to! It just sorta came out!" she answered, her voice was slightly audible as I focused all of my attention on her.

"WELL I HAVEN'T TOLD HIM THAT YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH YOKO OR HIM YET AND YOU GO OFF AND DROP MY BIGGEST SECRET? WHAT THE HELL KYORI? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? AND HOW DOES IT JUST COME OUT?!" I screamed as her eyes began to water, everyone else's eyes sparked with a jolt of surprise as they all either looked at Kurama, Kyori, or me. Kurama's face was priceless, as though someone had slapped him instead of Yoko for something stupid. Kyori slapped her hand to her eyes and slowly pulled it over her mouth.

"Kyttna…I had a moment…I broke down…" she answered.

"Wait?! You're obsessed with me?" Kurama asked as both Kyori and I glared at him with a NOW-IS-NOT-THE-TIME-FOR-THIS glare.

"Whatever." I told her as I began to walk away.

"HIEI WE NEED TO TALK. UPSTAIRS. NOW. AGAIN." I screamed as he walked over to my side, laughing.

"Hayasaka…you do know that I love you right?" he asked, making me blush as we both walked upstairs for yet another round.

* * *

**Kyori:** So there you have it. The end. I know it was a sorta lame ending, but it's almost three in the morning and I really don't give a damn anymore. I'm out of ideas.

**Kytt:** You're a fucking bitch, ending my birthday present like the shitty ending of The Dark Knight where you could've done better but did a lame half assed ending.

**Kurama:** I wouldn't say that if I were you…hoards of fangirls may attack…

**Random Fangirl A: **DON'T MOCK THE DARK KNIGHT OR I'LL KILL YOU!

**Kyori & Kytt & Kurama & Hiei:** *Look around at each other* RUN THEY'RE HERE!


End file.
